Kanzo
Kanzo is a monotheistic and syncretistic religion, native to Tukarali. There are believed to be around 75 million Kanzo followers, mostly located in Tukarali. There are two sects of Kanzo, the mainstream (also called the Mudao School) and the purists, with the former accounting for about three-fourths of adherents. The mainstream Kanzo belief system is universalistic and derives much of its philosophy from the teachings of Jienshi. The religion originally came into existence as an invention of the Aikokusha and Shuya Nakagawa in the 3020s as a way to promote Tukarese culture and to reduce the strong influence of foreign culture. Kanzo was the state religion of the Republic of Greater Tukarali and actively promoted by the Aikokusha government. In the late 32nd Century, Jin Mudao is credited with leading the formation of the modern mainstream of Kanzo, departing from the original cult-like nature of the religion. History , the Great Dictator of Tukarali]] Foundation At its foundation in 3024 the Kanzo faith an attempt by the Aikokusha government of Republic of Greater Tukarali to form a cult of personality surrounding the Great Dictator Shuya Nakagawa. Nakagawa was revered as God and was eventually established as the eternal leader of Tukarali. This initiative was very successful and by the end of the 31st Century, over half of Tukarese affiliated with the Kanzo faith. Reformation In 3086 Shuya Nakagawa died, however, as per Kanzo beliefs, he continued to be recognized as the eternal leader of Tukarali. However, by the close of the 3090s the Aikokusha had dismantled itself however and Greater Tukarali soon came to an end. Kanzo, which was always closely attached to Aikokusha government, did not cease in its existence. Rather the religion took on a new nature and provided a sense of unity to the people of Tukarali. , the founder of modern Kanzo beliefs]] Even when Kanzo was first implemented as the mandatory state religion, many Tukarese citizens adopted the faith in combination with their pre-existing beliefs. Throughout much of Tukarali this was the reality. Kanzo began to look very fractured and many believed that, in time, followers would reject Kanzo in favor of their other beliefs. However, in the late 32nd Century, the philosopher Jin Mudao promoted a new embrace of Kanzo as the unifying religion of Tukarali. Mudao also rejected the political nature of the religion, which he saw as a dangerous cult. The teachings of Mudao quickly gained popularity and they soon became the mainstream beliefs for Kanzo. By the 3350s around 75% of the population was Kanzo, the vast majority following the teachings of Mudao. Beliefs & Practices Kanzo is generally considered a monotheistic religion and it promotes moral values and provides guidelines on the conduct of one's life. Much of the Kanzo philosophy derives directly from Jienism, with some influences from Daenism, Mu-Tze shamanism, and Qamido. There are two sects of Kanzo and the beliefs between the two are very different, despite having the same origins in Jienshi's teachings. The Mudao School, established by Jin Mudao in the late 32nd Century accounts for the majority of Kanzo followers and is considered the mainstream. Mudao School God In the Mudao School of Kanzo there is a singular god and it is believed that the universe is the body of god. God is viewed as the creator of all life and god is described as benevolent and caring for humanity. Practices In general, the followers of Kanzo are encouraged to lead moral lives and to avoid negative attitudes and standpoints, such as selfishness, greed, hatred, and arrogance. Followers are also encouraged to have a devotion to their community and global society. Education is also highly regarded and a studious attitude is considered favorable. Overall, Kanzo practices are largely focused upon the way an individual and community should act. There are very few other practices and things like prayer are no expressly mentioned in any Kanzo teachings. However it is not uncommon for Kanzo followers to practice prayer. Additionally, most Kanzo cities and villages have a central temple or shrine where followers can go for prayer, tranquility, or to simply lay flowers. These temples can also be a location for people to cremate deceased family members or to sanctify the bodies of deceased family who are being buried. Many Kanzo also have small shrines in their homes that are dedicated to god and also ancestors. These home shrines serve for ancestral worship and as a place to direct their prayers to god; however there is no required place to direct prayers. .|right|thumb|250px]] There is a central temple complex, located in Sangon, which houses the headquarters of the Mudaoist Kanzo. Unlike the Purists and early Kanzo, the Mudao School does not recognize a high priesthood. However it does have a priesthood, which is comprised of those who are responsible for the maintenance of Kanzo temples and for carrying out rituals for events like marriage or death. Afterlife & Enlightenment The Kanzo believe that after death there is rebirth. This cycle can only be broken through enlightenment, which is achieved through an ultimate devotion to the prosperity and well-being of all humankind. Additionally, Kanzo is universalistic and does not limit enlightenment exclusively to those who actively affiliate to Kanzo. Any person who achieves the ultimate devotion is awarded enlightenment. Purist Kanzo Purist Kanzoists revere Shuya Nakagawa as the earthly incarnation of god and they seek radical revolution in Tukarali. It is their hope that the modern state be restructured and replaced by a re-established Aikokusha regime. Most Purists see the Mudao School as a separate religion and do not consider them to be Kanzo. To the Purists the State (referring to an Aikokusha-style dictatorship) and God (Nakagawa) are supreme in life, and the Tukarese and Gao-Showa are the superior race in the world. The highest authority of Purist Kanzo is the High Priest(ess), and often this person is a direct descendant of Shuya Nakagawa. There are some Purists who reject the radical beliefs, such as revolution and the racial supremacy, but still acknowledge the idea of Shuya Nakagawa as having been an earthly incarnation of god. In more recent centuries these Purists have become more predominant in the Purist Sect. Category:Tukarali Category:Religion Category:Gao-Showa